mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Danitiny2013/Como Las Mane 6 conocieron a Los Total Drama Boys
Era un lindo día en equestria…hasta ahora, luego 6 misteriosas figuras aparecieron; twilight sparkle fue a investigar, fueron identificadas como:6 humanos luego las main 6 llegaron con los elementos de la armonía, porque twilight quería ver cómo reaccionan a ellos, cuando le acercaron el elemento de la honestidad al chico de la chaqueta rosa, algo raro paso, este comenzó a brillar, las main 6 dijeron: ehhh?, y aparecí yo, y twilight dijo : “GASP” danah ¿ quiénes son estos? Y dije: son:Geoff, Lightning, Noah, Owen, Cody y Justin, por cierto, soy fan de Noah, y Noah es mi ídolo, twilight dijo: pues Geoff "el alegre de la chaqueta rosa" está brillando, debe tener algo que ver con que el elemento de la honestidad de applejack se halla vuelto loco, y dije: “GASP” uh oh, pinkie pie dijo: AGACHENCE! Y un rayo de honestidad apareció y dije: uy, su honestidad se hace más fuerte cada vez, lo sé porque el elemento de applejack enloquece cada vez más, twilight dijo: uh oh, applejack dijo: qué pasa twi? Rainbow dash dijo: CORRAN! Applejack fue disparada con un rayo de honestidad que fue a parar a su elemento, y dije ¡APPLEJACK! y antes de que puedas cantar “raise this barn” súper híper extra mega rápido applejack apareció en forma de equestria girls, y dije: wow y Geoff apareció de repente en el suelo y dije: Geoff ¿estás bien?,Geoff dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie! Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle,Fluttershy dijo: hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!,Geoff dijo: que es ese collar? Applejack dijo: esto, es mi elemento: la honestidad, y la razón por la cual te volviste loco, luego el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco cuando se acercó a Cody, Geoff dijo: applejack, repíteme otra vez cual es el elemento de fluttershy, applejack dijo: bondad. Geoff dijo: ah, pues el elemento de fluttershy se volvió loco, applejack dijo: si, y se dirige hacia Cody y luego ambos dijeron: “GASP”CODY! Luego me puse a cantar por razones desconocidas:”Cody muy loco ya se volvió, es todo porque la bondad enloqueció”.twilight dijo: Danah, no es tiempo de cantar. Y dije: pero es la verdad, ¡CUIDADO!, y un rayo de bondad le dio a fluttershy, y dije ¡FLUTTERSHY! Y en un milisegundo fluttershy se volvió equestria girls, de repente, Cody se encontró en la misma zona del piso en la cual se encontraba Geoff, y Cody dijo: dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, Cody dijo: “GASP” ¿Geoff? Y Geoff dijo: wow,! Cody,esa debio ser una caída muy fea!, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6! Luego el elemento de pinkie pie enloqueció, y dije:(GASP)! NO, EL ELEMENTO DE PINKIE PIE TAMBIEN ENLOQUECIOOOOOO! Y Cody dijo: oh no, esto no está bien, pero,Geoff, repíteme cual era el elemento de pinkie pie, Geoff le susurro: risa, Cody dijo: bien, pues la risa enloqueció, y dije: ay no, eso significa, (GASP) OWEN! , Y twilight dijo: tenes razón Danah, Owen se volvió loco, Y twilight me susurro:Bueno,Mas que su novia Izzy. , luego, Owen lanzo un rayo de risa hacia el elemento de pinkie pie y dije:(GASP)! PINKIE ¡ y antes de que puedas decir “Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye” muy rápido pinkie se transformó en equestria girls, y luego Owen aterrizo en la misma zona que Geoff y que Cody y dijo:(GASP) pero, Geoff, Cody, y Geoff y Cody dijeron: OWEN!, Y Owen dijo: Dónde estoy? Applejack dijo: estas en equestria, soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, , hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6¡, Owen dijo: wow, cuando Noah vea donde esta, de seguro va a enloquecer, y luego agrego: de una buena manera, Quero decir ,y el elemento de rarity enloqueció , y Owen dijo: Danah ,repíteme cual era el elemento de rarity, yo le susurre: generosidad, y Owen dijo: oh, pues la generosidad enloqueció, Spike (en forma de perro) dijo: ay no, eso significa(GASP), RARITY! , Y dije: ay no también significa, (GASP) Justin!, y luego me puse a cantar (otra vez) por razones desconocidas: “Justin Loco ahora se volvió, esta tan loquito que en serio no lo creo” y luego las main 6 dijeron: Danah, no es hora de cantar!, y dije: eso también es verdad! NO OTRA VEZ!, y un rayo de generosidad aterrizo en el elemento de rarity, spike trago saliva y dijo: oh ,uh, RARITY! Y antes de que puedas cantar “art of the dress”, Rarity se transformó en equestria girls, y luego Justin aterrizo en la misma zona que Geoff,Owen y Cody, y dijo: dónde estoy? Y Geoff, Cody y Owen dijeron: SORPRESA! Y Geoff dijo: estas en…”PARAPAPAPAPA”EQUESTRIA!, Applejack dijo: , soy applejack, pinkie pie dijo : yo soy pinkie pie Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6!, Owen le pregunto a Geoff: dime Geoff, cual es el elemento de rainbow dash, y Geoff dijo: lealtad (gasp) y parece que la lealtad a enloquecido y Owen dijo: oh, uh, eso significa (GASP) Lightning! Y dije: ay no, rainbow dash no, y un rayo de lealtad se apareció en el elemento de rainbow dash y! ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir “la magia contenida en mi elemento logro unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo” rainbow dash se hizo equestria girls, y Lightning aterrizo en el mismo sitio del piso donde anteriormente aterrizaron: Geoff, Owen, Cody y Justin, y dijo Sha-dónde estoy, Owen dijo: Lightning! , Lightning dijo (GASP) Owen, Sha-cual es tu problema ,me asustaste! Y Geoff dijo: estas en equestria, Applejack dijo: soy applejack, pinkie dijo: yo soy pinkie pie!, Twilight dijo: soy twilight sparkle, hola, soy fluttershy, rarity dijo: yo soy rarity, rainbow dash dijo: soy rainbow dash, twilight dijo: y juntas somos…y todas dijeron:!las main 6! Y Lightning dijo: Owen,Cody , tengo 2 preguntas, y deben responder una pregunta cada uno,en primera, y esta es la que Cody debe respomder: ¿Cuál es el elemento de twilight sparkle? Y en segunda, la cual Owen debe responder: ¿en que se representa? A lo que Cody dice: 1: su elemento es la magia, y Owen agrega: y 2: se representa en una corona, y Lightning dice: ahh, porque: una onda de magia se dirige hacia Noah. Geoff, Owen, Cody, Justin y Lightning dijeron: ay, cielos, NOAH! Y, ZAP! Antes de que puedas decir: Esta rara enfermedad pony afectó a una población de ponis en el periodo paleopónico,Noah apareció en la misma zona que: Geoff, Owen, Cody, y Lightning. Lightning, Geoff ,Cody,Owen y Justin dijeron:1,2,3,BOO! Geoff dijo: hola Noah, en fin, estas en equestria y, esta es applejack, esta otra es pinkie pie, esta es fluttershy, esta es rarity, esta es twilight sparkle y esta es rainbow dash y juntas son...!las main 6!, Y Noah suspiro y dijo: No pudes ser, y dio un chillido tan fuerte, que todos se taparon los oidos ,a lo que Geoff continuo donde Noah lo habia interrumpido:...y hay algo llamado los elementos de la armonía , te digo su orden: honestidad, bondad ,risa,generosidad,lealtad y magia. Y twilight propuso hey, que tal si como nosotras, ustedes también hacen su propia banda de rock, por ejemplo: yo soy la cantante, applejack es la bajista, aunque no lo crean, fluttershy es la xilofonista, pinkie pie es la guitarrista, aunque tampoco lo crean, rarity es la tecladista y rainbow dash es la baterista. Y Lightning dijo: Sha-bien ,solo falta un buen nombre, y pinkie pie propuso: que tal: Los Chicos Drama Total (Lat) The Total Drama Boys y todos dijeron: SI! Categoría:Entradas